Sleeping Beauty
by Cha Ravi
Summary: FF B.A.P.. DaeJae (Daehyun X Youngjae).. KriSar RnR ;D.. Follooww TL mimin @hongbyair
1. Chapter 1

"Sleeping Beauty"

Author : DaeJaeWarrior

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae and support cast ;)

Genre : Romance, School Life, etc

Rating : T.. mungkin nanti ke M :O -_-

Warning, warning, warning, warning *ala lagu Power* : typo(s), OOT, OOC, kya kapal pecah, de el el

Summary : "Aku tertidur disampingnya tanpa kusadari. 'Aish, kenapa aku begini terus?'. Memang, ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang ku lakukan semenjak aku berumur 10 tahun."

Note : Yohoo~~ *ala secret*.. Annyeong BABYdeul~~.. Ini FF DaeJae pertama author #gknanya -_-... ini FF Chapter ya *kira-kira*... jadi, di enjoy-in aja ya ;).. if you don't like Yaoi, don't read this story... Ok, kita langsung aja.. Check On!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : Our first meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berdiri didepan jendela, merupakan kegiatan yang hampir ia lakukan setiap harinya. Dengan tujuan untuk menghirup udara dari tanaman yang hijau dan menyegarkan mata. Menutup mata dengan lembut sambil menikmati angin yang terus berkeliling ditubuh namja itu. Namanya adalah Jung Daehyun. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang berbulu dikakinya. Yang terus mengelilingi kakinya. Daehyun pun melihat ke bawah dan ternyata kakinya digelikan oleh kucing kesayangannya yang bernama Moon. Kucing jenis persia putih ini, Daehyun temukan saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari sekolah. Daehyun merawatnya dengan baik. Ia beri makan setiap harinya, ia mandikan bahkan ia bawa bermain Daehyun sukai dari Moon sehingga ia pelihara, adalah warna bulunya yang putih dan juga ekornya yang panjang.

"Moon-ah,kenapa kamu kesini?. Junhong tidak ada ya?", tanya Daehyun ke Moon sambil mengelus-elus bulu Moon yang terus mengelilingi kaki Daehyun

Walaupun Daehyun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Moon, tapi Daehyun tau bahwa adiknya yang bernama Choi Junhong sedang berada ditempat latihan dance. Junhong adalah seorang dancer yang cukup terkenal. Ia masuk dalam duo grup yang bernama Moon&Zelo. Walaupun umur Junhong masih tergolong umur anak sekolahan, tapi Junhong memiliki banyak bakat sehingga ia dimasukkan kedalam duo grup. Dengan nama panggung Zelo, Junhong memiliki banyak fans. Begitupun juga dengan teman grup Junhong yang bernama Moon Jongup.

Drrttt... ddrrttt

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Daehyun berdering diatas meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Mendengar itu, Daehyun pun berjalan menuju meja kecilnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Daehyun kepada penelepon

"Daehyun-ah, ini eomma.", balas penelpon yang ternyata ibunya Daehyun

"Oh eomma, wae geuraeyo?", tanya Daehyun

"Tolong kamu ambil daun-daun kering dihalaman belakang ya. Lalu, daun-daun keringnya itu, kamu masukkan kedalam kantongan besar yang sudah ibu letakkan diatas meja makan. Setelah itu, kantongan besar yang isinya daun kering tadi itu, kamu bawa kedepan pagar rumah. Mengerti?", jelas ibu Daehyun yang memberikan tugas kepada Daehyun

"OK.", balas Daehyun mengerti dan kemudian ia tutup telponnya

Setelah menutu telponnya, Daehyun pun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan berjongkok didean Moon –kucing daehyun-.

"Moon-ah, aku harus ke halaman belakang. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Kau tinggal dikamar saja ya?", ucap Daehyun kepada Moon sambil mengelus-elus kepala Moon

Setelah itu, Daehyun pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Tapi, Moon tetap bisa keluar dari kamar Daehyun karena ada pintu kecil di bagian bawah pintu kamar Daehyun yang khusus dibuatkan untuk Moon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari yang terus masuk ke ruangan itu, sudah hampir menerangi seisi ruangan itu. Tapi, tetap saja tidak membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur diatas meja belajarnya dalam keadaan kepala yang terbaring dilengannya. Namja itu bernama Yoo Youngjae. Memang, Youngjae selalu begini setiap harinya. Tertidur tanpa ia sadari. Ya, dibiliang penyakit, tidak bisa. Mungkin itu hanya kebiasaan Youngjae yang sudah ia alami sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Bahkan, Youngjae sering tertidur dikelas sekolahnya.

"Hyung!, Youngjae hyung!", panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Youngjae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu

Mendengar itu, Youngjae langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tertidur saat belajar. Setelah terbagun, Youngjae pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Jongup-ah... ada apa?", tanya Youngjae kepada adiknya yang memanggilnya

"Ayo makan siang.", jawab serta ajak adik Youngjae

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.", ucap Youngjae kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu

Setelah Youngjae menutup pintu, adik Youngjae yang bernama Moon Jongup itu berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur. Kemudian, Youngjae pun membereskan buku-buku yang sedikit berantakan diatas meja belajarnya. Disamping kasurnya, ada meja kecil dimana Youngjae sering meletakkan ponselnya disana dan juga ada beberapa catatan kecil. Setelah membereskan meja belajarnya, Youngjae pun berjalan ke meja kecil dekat kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ada 2 pesan masuk dan 5 panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Mungkin ini dari Jongup atau dari ibu.", ucap Youngjae seperti menebak dengan nada suaranya yang rendah

Saat Youngjae membuka 2 pesan masuk tersebut, ternyata dari Lee seonsaengnim. 

**To : +826479xxx**

" **Youngjae-ah, besok kau kedatangan siswa baru. Ia akan tinggal satu kamar denganmu. Jadi, sambut dia dengan baik ya. Dan juga, jangan tertidur. Itu akan memalukan dirimu sendiri. OK?"  
><strong> 

Pesan dari Lee seonsaengnim itu, sama dengan pesan yang pertama. Youngjae sempat menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tinggal sendirian dikamarnya di apartemen sekolah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Semoga saja siswa baru itu tidak mengangguku tidur.", harap penuh Youngjae

Setelah itu, Youngjae pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kecil tersebut dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk makan siang didapur. Sesampai didepan dapur, tepatnya didepan meja makan, Youngjae hanya melihat Jongup yang sedang makan sendirian. Kemudian, ia pun duduk dikursi.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini ya?", tanya Youngjae sambil mengambil sepiring pancake

"Tidak ada.", jawab Jongup sambil memakan pancake-nya

"Besok?", tanya lagi Youngjae

"Juga tidak ada.", jawab Jongup sama

Jongup adalah seorang dancer yang tergabung dalam duo grup yang bernama Moon&Zelo. Walaupun masih muda, tapi Jongup sudah menikmati karirnya didunia tari-menari. Sementara itu, Youngjae yang lahir pada tahun 1994 itu, bersekolah disebuah universitas khusus laki-laki. Di universitas itu, banyak sekali kategori-kategori tentang pelajaran sekolah. Mulai dari yang umum, sampai yang sedikit asing seperti menari, musik dan menyanyi. Youngjae mengambil kategori atau jurusan tarik suara karena suatu hal yang membuatnya mendorong dirinya untuk masuk ke jurusan tarik suara. Karena hari ini hari libur, jadi Youngjae bisa pulang kerumah. Biasanya, Youngjae tinggal diapartemen sekolah. Begitupun dengan siswa lainnya. Dan besok, Youngjae harus kembali ke apartemen sekolahnya dengan nomor kamar 28. Dan besok juga, Youngjae akan tinggal bersama dengan siswa baru.

Setelah selesai makan, Youngjae pun bangkit dan langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung duluan ya.", ucap Youngjae dalam langkahnya menaiki tangga kepada Jongup

"Ne.", jawab Jongup

Setelah masuk kamar, tanpa pikir panjang, Youngjae langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Sebenarnya, alasan Youngjae selesai makan lebih dulu, adalah untuk tidur kembali. Menurut Youngjae, tidur adalah kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan diri dari semua beban. Belum semenit kemudian, Youngjae sudah terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Moon-ah, kau duduk disana saja ya.", ucap Daehyun sambil mengambil daun-daun kering yang berguguran dan terhambur disekitar halaman belakang kepada kucingnya

Moon hanya duduk manis dikursi dekat dinding belakang rumah dan sesekali menjilati tangannya dan menggigitanya. Sementara itu, Daehyun terlihat lelah mengambil daun-daun kering diatas rumput-rumput pendek itu. Karena lelah membungkuk, Daehyun pun memilih untuk berjongkok supaya lebih mudah mengambil daun-daun kering itu.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian, akhirnya semua daun-daun kering dihalaman belakang, bersih. Tak bersisa. Kantongan hitam besar itu hampir penuh dengan daun-daun kering yang Daehyun kumpulkan. Setelah masuk semua, Daehyun pun membawanya kedepan pagar rumah untuk diambil oleh petugas kebersihan sekitar.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah! Eomma datang!."

Daehyun yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga dari lantai 2, melihat ibunya yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak merah besar.

"Oh eomma.", ucap Daehyun sambil mengambil kotak merah besar itu dari genggaman tangan ibunya dengan maksud membantu

"Daehyun-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan ibu air dingin?", pinta ibu Daehyun sambil duduk disofa ruang tengah

"Ne.", balas Daehyun cepat dan tanggap sambil berjalan ke arah dapur

"Apakah ibu membawakan cheesecake?", tanya Daehyun sambi membawa napan yang diatasnya ada 2 cangkir dan sebuah cangkir besar berisikan air dingin dan ia letakkan diatas meja

"Seperti yang kau harapkan.", jawab ibu Daehyun sambil mengambil kotak merah besar itu

"Benarkah?", tanya Daehyun tidak percaya kepada ibunya

"Ini dia~", ucap ibu Daehyun saat membuka kotak merah besar itu yang ternyata isinya adalah cheesecake

"Whoa~", balas Daehyun cukup terkejut dengan mata yang agak membulat

"Makan saja...", ucap ibu Daehyun sambil memberikan cheesecake itu pada Daehyun

"Nanti akan saya sisakan untuk ayah dan Junhong.", balas Daehyun sambil mulai memakan cheesecake itu

"Daehyun-ah, apakah kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu untuk besok?", tanya ibu Daehyun

"Ne."

"Mungkin, Moon (kucing Daehyun) akan sangat merindukanmu.", ucap ibu Daehyun

"Eomma kan bisa membawanya ke sekolah saya.", balas Daehyun sambil melahap cheesecake nya

"Tidak bisa.", balas ibu Daehyun singkat

"Wae?", tanya Daehyun sedikit terkejut yang membuat matanya sedikit membulat

"Harus izin dulu. Lagipula, itukan sekolah khusus laki-laki.", jawab ibu Daehyun

"Ah saya lupa...", balas Daehyun lupa bahwa sekolah yang akan ia tempati adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai gelap. Youngjae masih terbaring diatas kasurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan mata yang tertutup tapi tidak tidur.

"Bagaimana ini?", tanya Youngjae tentang besok

"Bagaimana kalau ia datang saat aku tertidur?", tanya Youngjae lagi

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang hari besok terus bermunculan dikepala Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok... 

Namja berambut coklat itu baru saja menuruni tangga dari bis yang ia naiki.

"Ah~ Akhirnya sampai juga.", ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Daehyun

Sambil membawa koper dan tas ransel yang ia bawa, Daehyun berjalan menuju sekolah barunya sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Apakah ini pintu gerbang masuknya?", ucap Daehyun saat melihat didepannya ada pintu gerbang

Karena pintu gerbang itu terbuka, Daehyun pun langsung saja masuk melewati pintu gerbang itu dengan santai tanpa takut.

"Hey kau!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil Daehyun dengan cukup keras. Daehyun sempat sedikit terkejut. Ia pun mencari sumber suara dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah penjaga keamanan sekolah.

"Kau anak baru ya?", tanya satpam tersebut kepada Daehyun

"Ne.", jawab Daehyun singkat

"Kau bawa formulir-nya?", tanya satpam itu yang tampak seperti menge-cek Daehyun

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Daehyun pun melepaskan genggamannya dari koper biru malam miliknya itu dan mulai mencari formulir miliknya didalam tas nya. Setelah sudah mendapatkan formulirnya, Daehyun pun memberikan formulir itu kepada satpam tersebut.

"Jung Daehyun?", tanya satpam itu saat membaca formulir Daehyun

"Ne.", jawab Daehyun tanggap

"OK, kau boleh masuk. Kau langsung saja datang keruang guru. Tempat nya didekat pintu utama.", ucap satpam itu mengarahkan sambil menyerahkan kembali formulir Daehyun

"Gamsahamnida.", balas Daehyuh sambil mengambil kopernya dan berjalan ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh satpam itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Amudo mollae saranghae  
>Amudo mollae saenggakhae<br>Sesange neowa naman algo inneun sarang"

Suara lembut itu terdengar sangat bagus ditelinganya maupun yang mendengarkannya. Lagu yang berjudul 'Secret Love' itu, dinyanyikan oleh namja yang bernama Yoo Youngjae itu dengan sangat baik. Membuat melody sendiri dengan nada suara yang pas.

"OK, sampai disini dulu. Youngjae-ah, aku mengandalkanmu. Cepatlah tidur. Nanti malam kita latihan lagi.", ucap Kim seonsaengnim kepada Youngjae yang merupakan satu-satu nya murid yang sangat ia andalkan

"Ne. Semoga memiliki hari yang indah.", balas Youngjae sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada Kim seonsaengnim

Setelah Kim seonsaengnim pergi dari ruang vocal, Youngjae pun berjalan ke deretan kursi ditepi ruangan untuk mengambil tas nya.

"Tau saja bahwa aku sudah mengantuk.", ucap Youngjae sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bernomor 28

Setelah sampai, Youngjae pun melempar tas nya ke sofa dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Walaupun Youngjae mempunyai tampang yang imut dan ganteng, tapi Youngjae bisa dibilang adalah seorang Bad Boy.

"Hhhh~ Mungkin anak baru itu masih lama datang...", ucap Youngjae mulai menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur

.

.

.

.

.

"26.."

"27.."

"28!"

Akhirnya, Daehyun menemukan kamar nomor 28. Perasaan baru tiba-tiba saja muncul dari diri Daehyun. Ia merasa baru dengan lingkungan barunya. Mendapatkan teman baru dan sebagainya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Daehyun pun mengetuk pintu kamar 28 itu.

"Apakah tidak ada orangnya?", ucap Daehyun bingung karena tidak ada sahutan saat ia mengetuk pintu

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan datanglah seorang namja dengan mata yang tertutup tapi masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Nuguseyo?", tanya namja itu dengan nada suara yang lemah tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Daehyun

Daehyun sempat terkejut dengan seseorang yang didepannya.

"Jung Daehyun imnida..", jawab Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

Youngjae yang baru saja 5 menit bertamasya dalam mimpinya, dihancurkan oleh ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Youngjae merasa sangat terganggu.

"Aish, siapa sih... menganggu saja..", ucap Youngjae sangat kesal dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

Dengan langkah berat dan malas, Youngjae pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup tapi masih tetap bisa menjaga keseimbangannya berdiri.

"Nuguseyo?", tanya Youngjae dengan nada suara yang lemah kepada pengetuk pintu

"Jung Daehyun imnida.", jawab orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Youngjae yang ternyata adalah Daehyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Daehyun imnida.", jawab Daehyun kepada teman barunya yaitu Youngjae

"Kau anak baru disini ya?", tanya Youngjae masih dengan mata tertutup dan suara yang lemah

"Ne.", jawab Daehyun

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh ma-", ucap Youngjae terpotong

Pengucapan Youngjae terpotong karena Younghae sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kantuknya dan alhasil tubuhnya pun terjatuh tapa ia sadari. Saat melihat itu, dengan tanggap dan cepat Daehyun langsung menangkap Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya. 

DEG! 

"_Wajahnya cantik... seperti putri tidur..", batin Daehyun saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang sedang tertidur ditangannya_

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Daehyun saat melihat wajah cantik Youngjae. Menggendongnya ke tempat tidur Youngjae atau membangunkan Youngjae, ia masih tidak berani. Ia masih ingin menatap lama wajah cantik Youngjae. Begitu sadar dari lamunannya, Daehyun langsung kembali ke jiwanya. Kemudian, Daehyun pun menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style ke tempat tidur Youngjae. Membaringkan teman barunya perlahan-lahan agar tidak terbangun. Setelah dibaringkan, Daehyun pun menarik selimut diujung kasur Youngjae dan menyelimuti lembut Youngjae. Setelah itu, Daehyun pun duduk dipinggiran kasur Youngjae.

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih cantik dari perempuan. Seperti putri tidur...", batin Daehyun yang terlihat seperti jatuh cinta pada Youngjae_

Tanpa Daehyun sadari, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak ke arah wajah Youngjae dan membelai lembut pipi bulat Youngjae. Mulus, putih. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Daehyun juga, tiba-tiba tatapan matanya beralih ke bibir Youngjae.

"_Bibir sexy sekali...", ucap Daehyun dalam hatinya yang mulai tergoda_

Cukup lama jiwa Daehyun terkendali oleh sisi pervert nya, akhirnya Daehyun pun kembali kejiwa yang sebenarnya setelah menggeleng-geleng kecil kepalanya.

"_Ah~.. Jung Daehyun, kenapa kau seperti ini?", tanya Daehyun dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri_

Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar, mengambil kopernya yang tertinggal diluar dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dilantai dua. 

(Note: anggap aja kamar daehyun sama youngjae ini seperti kamar didrama to the beautiful you ;)) 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjelajah dalam mimpinya sekitar 5 jam atau selama ia tertidur, itulah yang di sukai Youngjae. Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 20.00 (8 malam). Walaupun sudah jam segini, Youngjae masih saja tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, ada cahaya yang melintas diwajah Youngjae dari luar melalui jendela, dan itu membuat Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama. Mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ah~... sudah jam berapa ini?", ucap Youngjae sambil merentangkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah jam wekernya

"Hah?!.. Jam 8 malam?!", ucap Youngjae terkejut dengan mata yang langsung membulat

Setelah mengetahui sekarang jam berapa, Youngjae pun langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk mandi. Ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Membuka pintu dengan dorongan yang cukup keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun baru saja selesai mandi. Masih dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tanpa mengenakan baju. Dengan handuk kecil tergantung dilehernya. Setelah mandi, Daehyun ingin memeriksa wajahnya.

"Ah~ kenapa wajahku sedikit gelap?", ucap Daehyun merasa kesal melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca

Setelah berkaca, Daehyun pun mengusap-usap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil yang awalnya tergantung dilehernya. 

Bruukk! 

Suara dorongan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar sangat keras ditelinga Daehyun dan membuat dirinya terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dorongan pintu terdengar sangat keras ditelinga Daehyun dan membuat dirinya terkejut. Ternyata yang mendorong pintu itu adalah Youngjae.

"Aaa!~ Siapa kau?!", tanya Youngjae terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang tidak mengenakan baju atasan dikamar mandinya

"Oh, saya anak baru disini. Saya teman sekamar anda.", jawab Daehyun sambil mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannya

"Kapan kau datang kesini?", tanya Youngjae bingung

"Siang tadi. Apakah anda lupa?", tanya Daehyun bingung juga

"Siang tadi? Bukankah siang tadi aku tidur?", ucap Youngjae seperti memastikan

"Ne. Siang tadi anda tertidur saat anda menyapa saya.", jawab Daehyun

"Benarkah?", tanya Youngjae tidak percaya

"_Tapi, ia gagah juga. Tubuhnya bagus. Tampan juga...", batin Youngjae dalam hatinya dengan topik yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia alami sekarang ini_

"Ah aku lupa... Yoo Youngjae imnida", ucap Youngjae seperti mengalah pada Daehyun sambil mengusap-usap lehernya

"Jung Daehyun imnida.", balas Daehyun memperkenalkan kembali dirinya kepada Youngjae

"Aku lapar nih. Ayo kita makan.", ajak Daehyun kepada Youngjae

"Makan apa?", tanya Youngjae

"Sebentar aku ambilkan.", jawab Daehyuh sambil berlalu didepan Youngjae dengan berlari kecil ke arah lantai dua

Setelah menaiki tangga, Daehyun pun mengambil makanan dikopernya. Membawanya turun dan meletakkan kotak berwarna cream yang isinya adalah makanan itu keatas meja yang berada ditengah lantai pertama.

"Duduklah sini.", ajak Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil duduk disofa

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Daehyun, Youngjae pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Tadah~...", ucap Daehyun saat membuka kotak cream yang dibawanya itu yang ternyata isinya adalah cheesecake kesukaan Daehyun

"Kau mau? Ambil saja.", tambah Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang terduduk sopan disamping Daehyun

Kemudian, Daehyun pun langsung mengambil sepotong cheesecake dari kotak berwarna cream itu. Dengan sopan, Youngjae pun mengambil sepotong kue cheesecake dikotak itu dan memakannya.

"Enak?", tanya Daehyun

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau.", ucap Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manisnya

Daehyun telah menganggap Youngjae atau teman barunya itu sebagai adiknya sendiri layaknya Jongup walaupun ini hari pertama bertemu dengan Youngjae. Daehyun melihat Youngjae seperti putri tidur. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah Youngjae yang imut. Melihat Youngjae yang makan kue cheesecake bawaan Daehyun seperti anak kecil, membuat Daehyun semakin tidak ingin menjauhi Youngjae. Daehyun yang melihat sisa wipe cream diujung bibir Youngjae, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan itu. Tapi, karena reaksi yang aneh dari Daehyun, Youngjae memundurkan tubuhnya dan mencoba terus menjauh dari Daehyun.

Ia takut kalau teman barunya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik untuknya. Tiba-tiba, punggung Youngjae tersentuh di tepi sofa dan tidak ada lagi ruang bagi Youngjae untuk menjauh. Sementara itu, Daehyun terus mendekati Youngjae untuk membersihkan wipe cream dijujung bibir Youngjae.

"Ada sesuatu diujung bibirmu.", ucap Daehyun tertawa kecil sambil membersihkan wipe cream diujung bibir Youngjae dengan ibu jarinya

"Ah..", balas Youngjae sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dan duduk seperti biasa

Kemudian, saat Youngjae memakan kembali cheesecakenya, ada lagi wipe cream yang menempel dibibir atas Youngjae. Dan hal itu, membuat Daehyun tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Youngjae-ssi, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang sekolah ini? Aku ingin tau..", pinta Daehyun kepada Youngjae

Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ssi"

"Youngjae-ssi!"

Ternyata, Youngjae sudah tertidur dibahu Daehyun dengan cheesecake yang masih ada ditangannya. Cream pada cheesecake ditangan Youngjae itu langsung menempel dipermukaan sofa karena tangan Youngjae yang tergeletak dipermukaan sofa.

"Dia tidur.", ucap Daehyun sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang tertidur dibahunya

"_Tahan dirimu Jung Daehyun. Dia hanya tidur dibahumu. Ini tidak disengaja. Tahanlah.", ucap Daehyun dalam hatinya mencoba menahan dirinya dari paras cantik Youngjae_

"_Tapi, kenapa ia cantik sekali... seperti mengalahkan putri tidur yang sebenarnya.", tambah Daehyun_

Kemudian, mata Daehyun beralih ke bibir Youngjae yang masih ada sisa wipe cream diatas bibir Youngjae. Tiba-tiba, tanpa dikendali oleh Daehyun sendiri, tangannya bergerak ke arah bibir Youngjae dan membersihkan wipe cream disana. Dan alhasil, wipe cream itu menempel dijari telunjuk Daehyun.

"Haruskah aku memakannya? Mungkin ini rasa bibirnya.", batin Daehyun yang kemudian wipe cream dijarinya itu ia makan dan dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manisnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok 

"Amudo mollae saranghae  
>Amudo mollae saenggakhae<br>Sesange neowa naman algo inneun sarang" 

"Cobalah Daehyun-ssi", pinta Kim seonsaengnim kepada Daehyun untuk menyanyikan kembali lirik yang Youngjae nyanyikan 

"Amudo mollae saranghae  
>Amudo mollae saenggakhae<br>Sesange neowa naman algo inneun sarang", nyanyi Daehyun dengan suara khasnya 

"OK, menurutku suara kamu itu kuat, sedangkan suara Youngjae itu lembut.", komentar Kim seonsaengim kepada Daehyun dan Youngjae tentang suara mereka

"Himchan-ah!", panggil seseorang kepada Kim seeosaengnim

Setelah mendengar panggilan itu, Kim seonsaengnim pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Oh! Yongguk-ah", ucap Kim seonsaengnim saat melihat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah pacarnya, Bang Yongguk

"Kapan kau datang?", tanya Himchan sambil menghampiri Yongguk

"Hanya berkunjung. Terus, apakah mereka bernyanyi dengan baik?", tanya Yongguk mengarah ke topik lain

"Ne. Mereka bernyanyi dengan baik.", jawab Himchan sambil menuntun Yongguk untuk berjalan

"Apalagi yang satu ini.", tambah Himchan sambil menepuk pundak Daehyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan Daehyun karena terkejut

"Daehyun-ssi?", tanya Yongguk memanggil nama Daehyun

"Oh annyeonghaseyo. Jung Daehyun imnida.", jawab Daehyun sambil membungkuk ke arah Yongguk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah ne.", balas Yongguk sambil membalas bungkukkan Daehyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daehyun-ssi.", panggil Yongguk dari samping Himchan

"Ne?", jawab Daehyun

"Aku punya lagu baru. Judulnya itu 'Rain Sound'. Lagu itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang ditinggalkan orang lain disaat hujan. Mungkin menurutku, suara kau sangat cocok untuk lagu itu.", jelas Yongguk kepada Daehyun

Sementara itu, Himchan hanya mendengarkan kedua orang disampingnya itu berbicara dan Youngjae sedang mendengarkan lagu dikursinya

"Aniyo. Menurutku, suara Youngjae lebih bagus.", balas Daehyun

"Itu benar. Suara kau lebih bagus, Daehyun-ssi.", ucap Kin seonsaengnim –Himchan- membela Yongguk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue...  
>Sleeping Beauty [CHAPTER 2] – The Schedule<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sleeping Beauty"

Sleeping Beauty [CHAPTER 2] - The Schedule

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu benar. Suara kau lebih bagus, Daehyun-ssi.", ucap Kim seonsaengnim – Himchan- membela Yongguk

"Sebenarnya, saya mau. Tapi, saya ingin bersama Youngjae untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Rain Sound' itu", ucap Daehyun sambil merangkul Youngjae yang disampingnya yang sedang tertidur

"Haha.. Ia tertidur lagi.", tambah Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae tertidur dibahunya

"Aish, anak itu tertidur lagi.", ucap Kim seonsaengnim kesal dengan Youngjae yang selalu tertidur

"Apakah anak itu punya syndorm tidur?", tanya Yongguk kepada Himchan

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin itu hanya kebiasannya. Tidak mungkinlah itu sebuah penyakit atau syndorm.", jawab Himchan

"Selain kau, lagu 'Rain Sound' juga akan dinyanyikan oleh duo grup Moon&Zelo. Aku menggabungkan mereka berdua karena Zelo. Zelo itu rapp nya sangat bagus. Kalau Moon, suaranya cukup bagus sih.", ucap Yongguk menambah tentang lagu 'Rain Sound'

"Benarkah?", tanya Kim seonsaengnim dan Daehyun dengan wajah yang terkejut

"Ya! Daehyun-ah. Adikmu itukan salah satu member Moon&Zelo kan? Yang Zelo kan? Choi Junhong.", tanya Kim seonsaengnim kepada Daehyun

"Ne. Anda benar.", jawab Daehyun sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, baguslah.", ucap Yongguk

"Ini, flashdisk yang isinya musik untuk lagu 'Rain Sound'. Lusa kemudian, kita akan membuat lagunya. OK?", tambah Yongguk sambil menyerahkan flashdisk itu kepada Daehyun

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyanyi kalau Youngjae tidak ikut. Bagiku, Youngjae ini suaranya sexy dan emosional. Bukankah anda bilang lagu 'Rain Sound' itu lagu yang sedih?.", ucap Daehyun kepada Yongguk

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya dicoba dulu. Oh iya, selain musik untuk 'Rain Sound', di flashdisk itu juga ada liriknya.", balas Yongguk

"Baiklah.", balas Daehyun

"Kalau sudah pasti, sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Daehyun-ah, bawa Youngjae ke kamar kalian ya?", ucap Himchan sambil menggandeng tangan Yongguk untuk keluar dari ruang vocal

"Ne.", balas Daehyun

"Kita mau kemana?.. Seperti biasa?", tanya Yongguk kepada pacarnya

"Hehehe... kau tau aja.", jawab Himchan sambil tertawa kecil

Tak lama kemudian, Himchan dan Yongguk telah pergi dari ruang vocal. Sedangkan Daehyun, sedang berusaha untuk mengangkat Youngjae yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I biga nareul wirohaejulkka  
>Ireon nae mameul alkka? Jakku niga saenggangna"<p>

Mengikuti sesuai dengan melodi yang sudah dipastikan sebelumnya. Hanya tinggal membuat alunan nyanyian yang pas dengan melodi musik. Sudah berkali-kali mencoba, mungkin itu sudah bagus.

"Tinggal Youngjae saja lagi.", ucap Daehyun selesai dengan percobaannya untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Rain Sound' itu

"Ah~.. apakah aku bisa meraih high note?", keluh Daehyun

Dan kemudian, Daehyun mencoba untuk meraih high note. 

"Geu aereul ijeul su itge oh no~ Yeah~"

"Arhh~ terlalu tinggi", ucap Daehyun setelah mencoba nada tinggi dan membuat tenggorokannya sedikit tercekik 

**Jeongmal gatgo sipeo Your Body~** [Song by B.A.P Body&Soul] 

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Daehyun berdering disampingnya. Setelah mendengar itu, Daehyun pun langsung mengambil ponselnya. Nomor ponsel yang masuk bukanlah yang Daehyun kenal. Jadi, Daehyun merasa canggung untuk mengangkat.

"Yeoboseyo?", tanya Daehyun

"Daehyun-ssi.", panggil sang penelepon

"Siapa ini?", tanya Daehyun cukup terkejut saat orang yang meneleponnya memanggil namanya

"Ini Yongguk.", jawab penelepon yang ternyata adalah Yongguk

"Oh yongguk hyung, ada apa?", tanya Daehyun lega

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Yongguk

"Hanya belajar lagu yang hyung berikan.", jawab Daehyun

"Tapi, apakah kau sudah bisa semua?", tanya Yongguk

"Belum. Hanya saja, saya lagi belajar untuk meraih nada tinggi pada lirik bagian reff kedua.", jawab Daehyun

"Benarkah? Tolong ganti saja lagunya dan beritahu Youngjae ya.", ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba

"Eh? Diganti?", tanya Daehyun

"Ne. Aku dan Himchan sudah sepakat untuk mengganti lagunya. Nanti besok, kalian berdua tunggu aku ditaman belakang sekolah ya?.", tanya Yongguk

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa judul lagunya?", tanya Daehyun penasaran

"어디니? 뭐하니? (Eodini? Mwohani?).", jawab Yongguk

"Menurutku, lagu itu akan cukup mudah dinyanyikan oleh kau dan Youngjae. Lagipula, liriknya juga mudah dihapal.", tambah Yongguk seperti memberitahu

"Ah begitu. Baiklah. Tapi jam berapa saya dan Youngjae menunggu hyung?", tanya Daehyun

"Sekitar jam 1 siang lah.", jawab Yongguk

"Ah begitu. Kalau sudah, saya tutup dulu ya.", ucap Daehyun dan kemudian ia tutup teleponnya dengan Yongguk

"Hhh~ Eodini? Mwohani?.. Dimana kamu? Apa yang kamu lakukan?", ucap Daehyun mengucapkan judul lagu yang baru

Kemudian, Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Youngjae yang sedang tertidur sangat lelap dikasur Youngjae-nya sendiri.

"Hhh~~.. kapan anak itu bangun?", ucap Daehyun sambil menghela napasnya yang ditambah dengan senyuman

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok... 

Cahaya matahari semakin terik dan semakin menerangi kamar itu lewat jendela. Hanya satu orang yang terbangun karena cerahnya matahari dari dua orang yang sudah tertidur berjam-jam itu. Orang yang bangun mimpinya itu adalah Daehyun. Setelah terkumpul jiwanya, Daehyun pun menengok Youngjae dari pagar pembatas yang berhimpitan dengan kasurnya itu.

"Hhh~, anak itu belum saja bangun.", ucap Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae yang masih tertidur

Setelah itu, Daehyun pun turun dari kasurnya, menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya. Ada 2 sikat gigi dengan warna yang sama. Yaitu merah. Tapi, yang membedakan adalah warna pada bulu sikat gigi itu. Ada 2 warna, yaitu putih dan merah. Bulu sikat gigi milik Daehyun, bulu warna merahnya berada ditengah dan bulu warna putih berada dipinggir atau sisanya. Sedangkan milik Youngjae, bulu warna merahnya berada dipinggiran dan bulu warna putihnya ada ditengah.

Mata Daehyun yang masih agak berat, membuat penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Kemudian, Daehyun pun mengambil sikat gigi miliknya dan mulai menyikat giginya dengan pasta gigi. Tak lama kemudian, Youngjae masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya ia bangun juga.", batin Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae yang baru saja bangun

Kemudian, Youngjae pun berdiri disamping Daehyun dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Youngjae pun mengambil sikat gigi miliknya. Saat memegang sikat giginya, Youngjae merasa ada yang aneh.

"Apakah ini milikku?", tanya Youngjae saat melihat bulu sikat gigi itu berbeda dengan miliknya

"Daehyun-ssi, apakah ini milikmu?", tanya Youngjae kepada Daehyun yang sedang asyik menyikat giginya

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Daehyun sempat terkejut. Ternyata sikat giginya ada ditangan Youngjae. Setelah mengetahui itu, Daehyun pun langsung berkumur-kumur dan membasuh sikat gigi yang bukan miliknya itu.

"Jadi ini milikmu?", tanya Daehyun sambil menampilkan sikat gigi yang ternyata milik Youngjae

"Ah mianhae.", tambah Daehyun tidak tahu sama sekali

"-_-", itulah ekspresi Youngjae saat mengetahui bahwa sikat gigi miliknya ada ditangan Daehyun dan sudah ia pakai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriknya matahari disiang hari, orang-orang pasti akan berteduh. Begitupun Daehyun dan Youngjae. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang menunggu Yongguk ditaman belakang dan duduk dibawah pohon untuk menghindar dari cerahnya matahari. Daehyun sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil bersandar disisi pohon. Sementara itu, Youngjae sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga terlamun dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk.

"Hooaahh~~", Youngjae menguap sambil menutup mulutnya

"Aduh, kok Yongguk hyung lama sekali.. Youngjae-ah", ucap Daehyuh sambil melihat ke jam tangannya

"Youngjae-ah", panggil Daehyun sekali lagi

Ternyata, Youngjae tertidur lagi dibahunya Daehyun.

"Ahh~.. tahan dirimu Jung Daehyun.", ucap Daehyun saat melihat wajah cantik Youngjae yang sedang tertidur

Tanpa Daehyun sadari, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Youngjae yang tergeletak dipermukaan rumput. Menggenggamnya ditelapak tangan Youngjae dengan sangat erat. Tiba-tiba, Daehyun merasakan suatu perasaan yang membuat matanya tertutup. Yaitu perasaan tenang yang langsung masuk ke hati. Ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang membuat suasana semakin tenang hingga ke jiwa.

15 menit kemudian, Youngjae terbangun. Youngjae baru sadar bahwa ia tertidur dibahunya Daehyun. Ia terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah tangannya. Tiba-tiba, mata Youngjae sedikit membulat karena melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Daehyun. Youngjae tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat mengetahui hal itu. 

**Jeongmal gatgo sipeo Your body~** [Song by B.A.P – Body&Soul] 

Tiba-tiba ponsel Daehyun berdering cukup keras disaku celananya. Saat mendengar itu, dengan cepat membuka matanya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya. Sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut, Daehyun sempat melihat ke arah tangannya yang berpegangan dengan tangan Youngjae. Secara otomatis, mereka berdua langsung melepaskan genggaman dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Daehyun pun mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo?", tanya Daehyun

"Daehyun-ah!.", panggil penelepon

"Ah Yongguk hyung.. Ada apa?", tanya Daehyun

"Sekarang, kau berada dimana? Aku tidak bisa mencari taman belakang sekolahmu.", ucap Yongguk yang ternyata sedang kesulitan mencari taman belakang sekolah

"Tapi, sekarang hyung berada dimana?", tanya balik Daehyun

"Aku sekarang berada didepan pintu utama sekolah.", jawab Yongguk

"Oh begitu.. Kalau begitu, hyung tinggal jalan ke samping kanan, terus belok ke kanan dan jalan lurus aja.", ucap Daehyun memberi pengarahan

"OK lah. Kau tunggu saja disana.", balas Yongguk

"Baiklah.", balas Daehyun dan kemudian menutup teleponnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 menit kemudian... 

"Oh! Daehyun-ssi!", panggil Yongguk dari jauh saat melihat Daehyun yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon menunggu kedatangannya

Mendengar itu, Daehyun langsung mencari sumber suara.

"Yongguk hyung!", balas panggil Daehyun

Setelah panggilan dari Daehyun, Yongguk pun berlari kecil untuk mendekati Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam... 

"Daehyun-ssi, apakah kau punya novel?", tanya Youngjae kepada Daehyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih agak basah

"Punya. Kalau kau mau membacanya, ambil saja dilemari kecil dekat kasurku.", jawab Daehyun sambil berdiri dibawah pagar pembatas kasurnya dari lantai pertama

Setelah jawaban dari Daehyun, Youngjae pun naik ke lantai dua dan mencari novel milik Daehyun.

"Bolehkah aku berbaring di kasurmu?", tanya Youngjae kepada Daehyun dari lantai dua

"Baiklah.", jawab Daehyun yang sedang loncat-loncat untuk meraih pagar pembatas dilantai dua

Setelah beberapa loncatan, akhirnya Daehyun berhasil meraih pagar pembatas itu. Sedangkan Youngjae, ia sudah mulai membaca sambil berbaring dikasur Daehyun. Mungkin, untuk kali ini, Daehyun butuh sedikit olahraga malam. Daehyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan erat pada pagar pembatas.

"Daehyun-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Youngjae sambil melihat Daehyun dari pagar pembatas

"Hanya olahraga malam.", jawab Daehyun sambil mencoba menaikkan tubuhnya

Tiba-tiba, jarak antara wajah Daehyun dan Youngjae sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir tersentuh. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam ditempat. 

"Matanya abu-abu.. Cantik sekali...", batin Daehyun melihat mata Youngjae dengan detail

"Bukankah ia tampan, Yoo Youngjae?", ucap hati Youngjae kepada jiwa Youngjae 

Sedikit lama mereka bertatapan, membuat Daehyun semakin ditidak bisa lebih lama menahan berat badannya dan tumpulnya permukaan pagar pembatas yang membuat tangannya sedikit sakit. Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Daehyun pun melepaskan pegangannya dari pagar pembatas dan jatuh ke sofa. Saat Daehyun jatuh juga, Youngjae kembali bersikap biasa dan membaca novel.

.

.

.

Daehyun yang baru saja selesai menyikat giginya, langsung berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Ternyata, Youngjae yang sedari tadi membaca novel, tertidur. Daehyun sempat terkejut. Kemudian, Daehyun pun berjalan perlahan ke arah kasurnya. Setelah sampai, kemudian Daehyun pun duduk dipinggiran kasurnya.

"Ah~ ia cantik sekali. Tapi, apakah aku harus tidur disampingnya?", batin Daehyun seperti menahan godaan dari Youngjae

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Aku takut kalau aku menganggunya.", ucap Daehyun

Sebelum meninggalkan Youngjae yang sedang tertidur dikasunrya, Daehyun ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Youngjae. Daehyun pun memulai langkah dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae. Dan kemudian memberi sentuhan lembut pada bibir Youngjae dengan mata tertutup. Sentuhan yang sangat ingin Daehyun berikan sepenuhnya. Tapi, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Setelah mencium lembut bibir Youngjae secara sekilas, Daehyun pun pergi dan menuruni tangga.

Layaknya cerita Putri tidur, saat sang Pangeran mencium sang Putri, maka sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah dicium lembut oleh Daehyun, Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya saat Daehyun menuruni tangga. Menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir temannya sendiri. Kemudian, Youngjae sedikit bergerak untuk melihat Daehyun dibawah.

Setelah sampai dilantai pertama, Daehyun pun berjalan mendekati kasur Youngjae dan mengambil selimut. Youngjae melihat Daehyun mengambil selimutnya. Kemudian, Daehyun pun berbaring disofa dengan selimut Youngjae dan mulai tidur.

"Dia sudah tidur.", ucap Youngjae pelan saat melihat Daehyun yang sudah menutup mata

Setelah itu, Youngjae pun kembali ke posisi asal.

"Goodnight kiss?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jogeumeun nasseoljiman na honja yeogi wasseo  
>haengbokhae boineun saramdeul soge isseo"<p>

Suara yang kuat dan lembut hampir memenuhi ruang rekaman. Mencoba semampunya untuk rekaman pertamanya. Setelah melewati beberapa part, berikut gilirannya lagi untuk bernyanyi. 

"Eodini? Mwohani? Neon jaljinaeni.  
>nae geote nega eobseunikka Lonely Lonely Day" <p>

Setelah itu, pada reff kedua, ia bernyanyi lagi dengan kata-kata yang sama sambil menambahkan sedikit nada tinggi yang lembut.

"OK, giliranmu Youngjae-ah.", ucap Himchan sambil menepuk punggung Youngjae

Setelah itu, Youngjae pun masuk ke ruang rekaman dengan dilewati oleh Daehyun.

"Keren hyung~", ucap Junhong –Zelo- kepada kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rekaman

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Day by Day.. seulpeum maeumi jinanyeom. Neowa nega, gidari achimi ulkeoya." [Song by MYNAME – Day By Day]

Itulah lagu yang sedang Daehyun dan Youngjae sambil duduk disofa. Daehyun menutup matanya untuk lebih menghayati lagu tersebut. Sementara itu, Youngjae sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya.

Tak lama kemudian, Daehyun merasa mengantuk karena lagu yang ia dengar semakin membuat matanya menjadi berat. Tiba-tiba, Daehyun kehilangan jiwanya dan tersandar dibahu Youngjae. Youngjae yang sedari tadi asyik dengan laptopnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Daehyun, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang jatuh kebahunya. Setelah menoleh kesamping, ternyata kepala Daehyun lah yang jatuh ke bahunya. Ini pertama kalinya Daehyun tertidur dibahu Youngjae. Saat Youngjae menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah wajah Daehyun yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, tiba-tiba Youngjae merasa tergoda dengan bibirnya Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba, Youngjae teringat tentang ciuman kemarin saat ia tertidur yang ia anggap 'goodnight kiss'. 

"Apakah ia melakukannya dengan sengaja?", batin Youngjae seperti menebak 

"Aish, apa yang harus ku lakukan?", ucap Youngjae yang tampak bingung saat melihat Daehyun yang sedang tertidur dibahunya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ini aku."

"..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..."

"Dia mulai agak sedikit - "

"..."

"Apa kau gila huh?"

"..."

"Mungkin saja."

"..."

"Eeyy.. kau itu suka sekali begitu."

"..."

"Seperti biasa. Setelah itu, aku ingin kau ikut aku membelikan es krim untuknya. OK?"

"..."

"Terserah aku dong. Yang berpikir itu otakku."

"..."

"OK."

Menutup telepon dan meletakkannya kembali keatas meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau rencana apa yang akan dilakukan teman sekamarnya semenjak ia dicium. Hanya bisa menghela napas dan menerimanya. Youngjae memang orang yang tidak bisa melawan. Ia berencana untuk bertemu temannya disebuah tempat yang sering menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Teman Youngjae itu adalah N atau yang bernama asli Cha Hakyeon [salah satu member boyband VIXX]. Menurut Youngjae, N atau Hakyeon adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan dalam situasi apapun, ia selalu bertingkah ceria.

Saat Youngjae berteman dengan Hakyeon, ia sempat mempunyai rasa suka. Begitupun dengan Hakyeon, ia juga mempunyai rasa suka terhadap Youngjae. Saat kedua orang tua mereka mengetahui hal itu, akhirnya mereka berdua resmi disatukan. Hakyeon menganggap Youngjae seperti putri tidur yang hidup. Pernah melalui satu malam yang sudah sangat cukup bagi mereka berdua. Malam itu adalah malam yang biasa. Seperti layaknya dilakukan oleh pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak berani melakukan ke hal yang lebih besar. Hanya sekedar skinship.

Cukup lama mereka berdua dan selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa, mereka masih saja tidak berani untuk bersentuhan. Setelah 1 tahun mereka bersatu, tiba-tiba orang tua Youngjae memanggil Youngjae dan langsung mengatakan untuk berpisah dari Hakyeon. Tentu saja itu hal yang membuat Youngjae sangat terkejut sampai ia hampir menangis. "Wae?!", itulah kata pertama Youngjae saat mendengarkan perkataan dari ayahnya.

Sebuah pasangan, biasanya berharap mendapatkan buah hati yang sempurna. Begitupun dengan orang tua pasangan tersebut. Tapi, sudah 1 tahun Youngjae dan Hakyeon bersatu, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Youngjae untuk membuat manusia baru. Itulah alasan kenapa orang tua Youngjae memisahkan anaknya dari Hakyeon.

Satu minggu berpisah dari Hakyeon, Youngjae merasa saat kesepian setiap detiknya. Tidak ada lagi suara Hakyeon yang selalu masuk ke telinganya. Tidak ada lagi candaan yang dibuat Hakyeon yang membuat dirinya tertawa. Satu benda yang membuat pikiran Youngjae merasa berputar seperti film yang memuat kenangan-kenangan dirinya bersama Hakyeon adalah cincin persatuan mereka.

Ia menyimpan cincin itu semenjak ia berpisah dari Hakyeon sampai sekarang. Didetik ini. Cincin putih dengan barisan permata kecil itu, Youngjae dan Hakyeon sendirilah yang memilihnya. Bagi Youngjae maupun Hakyeon sendiri, 1 tahun mereka disatukan itu adalah waktu yang sangat berarti dan berharga. Dan satu minggu setelah mereka berpisah, adalah waktu yang dilewati dengan air mata setiap detiknya.

1 bulan Youngjae hidup dengan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya, akhirnya Youngjae memilih untuk hidup sendirian disebuah universitas tempat ia bersekolah. Hidup sendirian diruangan yang cukup besar. Seharusnya, ruangan itu digunakan untuk 2 orang.

Foto ia bersama Hakyeon masih ia simpan rapi dan sekarang foto itu terletak dimeja belajarnya. Sewaktu-waktu, saat Youngjae sedang bermain permainan StarCraft dilaptopnya, sesekali ia menatap foto itu dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeluarkan air mata. Mengingat semua kenangan yang ia buat bersama Hakyeon dengan canda dan tawa.

Kotak merah yang isinya ada cincin putih itu sekarang ada ditangan Youngjae. Ia buka penutupnya dan mengambil cincin itu. Ia pasangkan dijari manisnya dan masih bisa dipasang dijari manisnya. Youngjae menatap cincin itu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeluarkan air mata dan sedikit terisak.

"Hiks.. hiks..", isak Youngjae sambil mengusap air matanya dari pipinya

Tiba-tiba, Youngjae dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Uljima.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pemilik sepasang tangan itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Youngjae.

"Tenanglah.", ucap pemilik sepasang itu yang ternyata adalah Daehyun

Mendengar suara itu, Youngjae merasa bingung. Daehyun? batin Youngjae. Kemudian, Youngjae menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Wae?", tanya Daehyun dengan suara lembutnya 

**Amudo mollae saranghae~** [Song by B.A.P ft Song Jieun of Secret – Secret Love] 

Tiba-tiba ponsel Youngjae berdering dan menunjukkan nama pada layar ponselnya.

'N'

Daehyun pun juga melihat nama itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Youngjae mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo?"

"Youngjae-ah"

"hmm?"

"Aku sudah sampai."

"Baiklah.", tutup Youngjae dan kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja belajarnya

Daehyun mendengar percakapan itu. Kemudian, Daehyun lepas pelukannya dari leher Youngjae.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Daehyun penasaran

Setelah Daehyun melepas pelukannya, Youngjae langsung beranjak dari kursi belajarnya, mengambil jaket, mengambil ponsel dan earphone nya beserta kotak cincinnya, memasang sepatu dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Daehyun yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Youngjae-ah! Kau mau kemana?", tanya Daehyun kepada Youngjae

Setelah Daehyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Youngjae menutup pintu dan pergi.

"Hhhh~..", hela napas Daehyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Youngjae sampai ditempat tujuan. Yaitu tempat dimana dirinya dan Hakyeon bertemu dan menjalani kehidupan bersama Hakyeon selama mereka bersatu. Menatap tempat yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau dan beberapa pohon disekitar dari balik kaca mobilnya. Kemudian pupil mata Youngjae beralih ke sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah ada Hakyeon duduk disana menunggu kedatangan dirinya. 15 detik menatap kursi dan mantan pendamping hidupnya, tiba-tiba bendungan air mata Youngjae sudah tidak muat lagi menahan banyaknya air bening yang keluar dari mata Youngjae. Alhasil dipipi Youngjae membuat sebuah sungai kecil. Merasakan itu, dengan cepat Youngjae menghapus air matanya. Youngjae menangis karena kenangan yang ia buat bersama Hakyeon saat ditempat dan kursi itu, sangatlah berarti bagi Youngjae.

Ditempat dan kursi itulah Youngjae dan Hakyeon bertemu. Dan ditempat dan kursi itulah Youngjae dan Hakyeon menghabiskan waktu bersama. 

.

"Youngjae-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu itu, putri tidur."

"Hmm? Putri tidur? Bukannya itu hanya ada dicerita?"

"Itu hanya pikiranmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau itu putri tidur didunia nyata." 

.

"Sama seperti kata hatinya Daehyun.", ucap Youngjae

Itulah saat-saat yang paling diingat oleh Youngjae. Sekarang Youngjae sedang memegang kotak cincin merah yang ia bawa. Membuat penutupnya dan muncullah sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan barisan permata yang mengkilau. Kemudian, Youngjae mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya dijari manisnya. Masih muat. Setelah terpasang, Youngjae pun keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan masuk ke tempat itu dan berhenti disamping Hakyeon yang sedang menunggu Youngjae.

"Hakyeon-ah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hakyeon-ah..", panggil Youngjae dengan tatapan wajah yang sedikit kosong

Mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya, Hakyeon langsung mencari sumbernya. Ternyata seseorang disampingnya yang sedang berdiri menatap dirinya lah yang memanggilnya. Setelah Hakyeon melihat orang yang memanggil namanya itu, (mungkin) secara otomatis Hakyeon langsung berdiri dan memeluk erat orang itu karena orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Youngjae-ah", panggil Hakyeon kepada Youngjae

Merasakan pelukan hangat dari Hakyeon, Youngjae membalas pelukan Hakyeon dengan lembut.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu.", ucap Youngjae dalam pelukan Hakyeon

"Aku juga, Youngjae-ah.", balas Hakyeon

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman bersamanya?", tanya Hakyeon yang duduk disamping Youngjae

"Tergantung.", jawab Youngjae jujur

"Kenapa?", tanya Hakyeon

"Selama aku tertidur, dia selalu membawaku ke tempat tidurku. Dia, orang yang menyenangkan." , jawab Youngjae

"Benarkah?", tanya Hakyeon dengan mata yang sedikit membesar

"Hmm. Dia sama sepertimu.", jawab Youngjae

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Hakyeon hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian, mata Hakyeon beralih ke tangan Youngjae. Ternyata Youngjae memakai cincin persatuan mereka.

"Kamu memakai cincin itu?", tanya Hakyeon

"Eh?", jawab Youngjae

"Kamu memakai cincin itu?", tanya lagi Hakyeon

"Ne.", jawab Youngjae sambil melihat cincin itu dijari manisnya

Setelah mengetahui itu, kemudian Hakyeon melepas sesuatu dari jari tangannya yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui oleh Youngjae.

"Ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue...  
>Sleeping Beauty [CHAPTER 3] – This Time<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleeping Beauty"

Sleeping Beauty [CHAPTER 3] – This Time

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengetahui itu, kemudian Hakyeon melepas sesuatu dari jari tangannya yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui oleh Youngjae.

"Ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Youngjae ingin mengajak Daehyun untuk makan es krim bersama dikamar mereka. Sebenarnya Youngjae tidak terlalu suka makan sesuatu diluar. Maka dari itu ia membawa es krim yang ia beli kekamarnya.

"Daehyun-ah", panggil Youngjae sambil menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya

Tidak ada jawaban

"Daehyun-ah, kau mau es krim?", panggil lagi dan tanya Youngjae

Tidak ada jawaban lagi

"Daehyun?", panggil Youngjae kepada Daehyun dengan nada bertanya

Karena tidak ada jawaban lagi, Youngjae pun berjalan ke sofa dan mendapati Daehyun yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dengan earphone yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

"Eeyy.. ia tidur..", ucap Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun sambil meletakkan es krim yang ia bawa ke atas meja

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm.."

"Hehehe"

Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang makanes krim bersama disofa. Sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kamu kemana tadi?", tanya Daehyun penasaran

"Menemui temanku. Emang kenapa?", tanya balik Youngjae kepada Daehyun

"N? Siapa itu N?", tanya Daehyun yang menjadi sangat penasaran

"Dia temanku.", jawab Youngjae dengan jawaban hampir sama

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Daehyun sambil menyuap es krim kedalam mulutnya

"...", tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae

"Baiklah.", ucap Daehyun yang sudah mengerti perasaan Youngjae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.00 AM

Suara percikan air hangat dari kamar mandi itu terdengar sedikit nyaring. Karena air hangat, uap pun keluar. Selesai mandi, ia mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan badannya serta rambutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa t-shirt ku.", ucap orang itu kelupaan

Setelah semua selesai, orang itupun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan singlet hitam ketat dan celana boxing. Dan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu adalah Daehyun. Daehyun pun langsung naik kelantai dua untuk mencari t-shirt nya. Ia buka kopernya, lemari bajunya, ternyata tidak ada.

"Aish.. kenapa bisa tidak ada?", ucap Daehyun sudah mulai kesal

Saat ia mencari t-shirt nya di lemari bajunya, Daehyun menemukan hoodie putih miliknya. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Daehyun pun memakai hoodie putih tersebut untuk menutup bagian badannya. Saat menoleh kesamping, kemudian mata Daehyun mendapati keranjang merah yang isinya adalah t-shirtdan pakaian lain miliknya.

"Ah disitu rupanya.", ucap Daehyun sambil mengambil keranjang merah itu

Mengambilnya dan langsung membawnaya ke ruang laundry. Saat memasang sepatu didepan pintu keluar, Daehyun melihat kebelakang tepatnya ke arah Youngjae yang masih tertidur. Setelah memasang sepatunya, Daehyun pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang laundry yang letaknya ditidak jauh dari kamarnya dan Youngjae karena termasuk bagian dari sekolah tanpa menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! 1,2,3 to the 4. Stand up stand up, Go let me Go **[Song by B.A.P – S.N.S]

Deringan alarm itu, masih saja tidak membangunkan sang pemilik handphone setelah beberapa kali berdering setiap 30 menit. Tiba-tiba, saat merasa kedinginan, namja itupun bangun.

"Mana selimutku?", ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Youngjae yang masih setengah sadar

Tidak dapat. Youngjae pun mencari kebawah ranjangnya dan mendapati selimutnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidur sampai selimutku jatuh?", tanya Youngjae kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah mengambil selimutnya dan sudah sadar penuh, Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi. Dengan langkah berat dan mata yang berat, Youngjae berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Sesampai dikamar mandi, Youngjae langsung memutar knop wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Youngjae pun mengambil handuknya yang tergantung didekat sisi cermin untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Hhh~..", tiba-tiba Youngjae menghembus napasnya

Kemudian, Youngjae mengambil sesuatu dikantong celana depannya. Setelah mengambilnya, Youngjae melihat sebentar 2 benda yang sekarang ini berada diatas telapak tangannya. Mata Youngjae akan sedikit silau apabila benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan butiran permata yang berbaris mengikuti jalur pada benda itu terkena cahaya.

"Hhh~ bagaimana ini?", ucap Youngjae menjadi sedikit bingung

2 benda itulah yang akan menentukan siapa pendamping hidup Youngjae selanjutnya setelah Hakyeon. Selama ini, Youngjae memang bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun suka menampilkan kesukaannya terhadap Youngjae dan Daehyun memang mencintai Youngjae tanpa Youngjae ketahui. Sebenarnya, Youngjae juga suka sama Daehyun. Namun ia malu.

"Bagaimana aku memberikannya?", tanya Youngjae sambil terus melihat 2 benda ditelapak tangannya itu

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka yang cukup jelas terdengar ditelinga Youngjae. Mendengar itu, dengan cepat Youngjae memasukkan kembali 2 benda itu kedalam kantong celananya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjumma", panggil Daehyun yang sekarang ini berada dikantin untuk memesan makanan

"Oh Daehyun. Perlu apa?", ucap ahjumma yang bisa juga disebut penjaga kantin atau yang memasak makanan disitu

"Saya perlu jajangmyun (soy bean noodle), jumokbab (rice ball), sama 2 bungkuk cup ramen. Semuanya dibungkuk dalam kotak ya. 2 saja.", ucap Daehyun memesan

"2 kotak? Biasanya kamu mesan cuman satu. Satu nya lagi buat siapa?", tanya ahjumma penasaran sambil menyiapkan makanan yang dipesan oleh Daehyun

"hehehe untuk Youngjae.", jawab Daehyun

"Ah Yoo Youngjae. Apakah dia sudah bangun dijam seperti ini?", tanya ahjumma

"Mungkin sudah.", jawab Daehyun

"Ini. Ahjumma menyiapkan yang paling lezat.", ucap ahjumma sambil menyerahkan 2 kotak makan dan 2 bungkus cup ramen

"Ya iya lah. Masakan ahjumma kan yang paling lezat. Terima kasih.", balas Daehyun sambil mengambil makanan yang dipesannya dan membawanya ke kamarnya

"Sama-sama.", balas ahjumma

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kamar 28 dan hampir sampai, tiba-tiba Daehyun melihat seseorang yang berjalan dan mengarah ke jalan kanan (berbelok) dengan baju sweater putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Siapa itu?", ucap Daehyun

Setelah sampai didepan kamarnya, Daehyun pun membuka pintu, melepas sepatunya dan menutup pintu. Kemudian Daehyun berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kotak makanan dan 1 bungkus cup ramen. Dan sisanya, untuk Youngjae yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajar Youngjae.

"Ini untukku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini untukku?", tanya Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun yang baru saja datang dari luar yang membawa kotak makanan dan sebuah cup ramen

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Daehyun langsung menoleh kebelakang. Lebih tepatnya ke sumber suara.

"Iya. Sejak kapan kau bangun?", tanya Daehyun yang seperti penasaran

"Baru saja. Makasih ya. Makan disofa yuk.", jawab dan ajak Youngjae kepada Daehyun sambil membawa kotak makanannya

Mendengar jawaban itu, Daehyun sempat terkejut.

"_Kenapa Youngjae mengajakku makan disofa?"_, batin Daehyun dalam hatinya

Tanpa pikir lama, Daehyun pun membawa kotak makannya dan berjalan kesofa untuk makan bersama Youngjae. Kemudian, Daehyun duduk disofa yang berhapadan dengan Youngjae.

"Jumogbab?", tanya Youngjae saat melihat isi kotak makannya

"Iya. Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka ya?", tanya Daehyun yang sempat terkejut

"Ah tidak. Kelihatannya, ini terlalu besar.", jawab Youngjae saat melihat jumogbab yang terlihat besar daripada kepalan tangannya

"Namanya juga jumog (kepalan).", balas Daehyun yang langsung menerkam makanannya tanpa pikir panjang dan pertanyaan dari Youngjae

"Apakah kau mengambilnya dari kantin?", tanya Youngjae

"Iya. Terus dimana lagi.", balas Daehyun

"Biasanya dikantin, tidak sebesar ini.", ucap Youngjae sambil melihat jumogbab yang sekarang ini ada diatas telapak tangannya

"Apakah kamu lupa minumannya?", tanya Youngjae seperti memeriksa semua keperluan untuk makan

"Ah aku lupa.", jawab Daehyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan jumogbab

"Eeyy..", balas Youngjae yang terlihat kesal dengan Daehyun

Saat Youngjae makan, tiba-tiba saja Daehyun berdiri dari dudukannya dan berlari kecil ke lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian, Daehyun menuruni tangga dengan 2 botol air putih ditangannya.

"Ini.", ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan satu botol air putih kepada Youngjae

"Terima kasih.", balas Youngjae

Kemudian Daheyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah, ini terlalu besar.", ucap Youngjae saat ingin memakan jumogbab-nya

"Daehyun-ah, bisa kah kamu menggigitnya?", pinta Youngjae kepada Daehyun

"Hah?", tanya Daehyun yang tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Youngjae karena asik makan

"Apakah kau mau?", tanya Youngjae mengubah pertanyannya

Tanpa pikir panjang, Daheyun pun langsung menggigit jumogbab milik Youngjae dan memakannya.

"Hmmm enak.", uca Daehyun

Setelah itu, Youngjae pun memakan jumogbab-nya sendiri. Sambil mengunyah, Youngjae melihat kesekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, mata Youngjae menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya sempat terkejut. Yaitu, sebuah kotak dengan ukuran cukup besar yang terletak diatas meja kecil dekat kasurnya yang berhimpitan dengan jendela.

"Apa itu?", tanya Youngjae

"Hmm?", gumam Daehyun saat mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae

"Apa itu milikmu?", tanya Youngjae sambil menunjuk kotak itu

"Bukan.", jawab Daehyun sambil menggeleng

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Youngjae kembali makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Youngjae-ah, bisakah kau menemaniku membeli snack diluar?", pinta Daehyun sambil menuruni tangga

"Baiklah.", balas Youngjae sambil menutup laptopnya dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya

"Cepatlah. Aku tunggu didepan pintu gerbang ya.", ucap Daehyun sambil memasang sepatu dan jaketnya

"Oke.", balas Youngjae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kepintu utama untuk menemui Daehyun yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya dipintu gerbang. Untuk menuju pintu gerbang, Youngjae harus melewati taman belakang yang cukup luas. Saat melewati taman tersebut, tiba-tiba Youngjae melihat seseorang yang duduk sendirian dikursi yang dibelakangnya adalah pohon yang tidak Youngjae kenal. Kemudian Youngjae berhenti berjalan dan berlari kecil kearah orang itu dengan niat untuk bertanya siapa (kalau saja bukan orang yang termasuk dibagian sekolah).

"Jeogiyo?", ucap Youngjae kepada orang itu

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu.

"Permisi, maaf mengga-", ucap Youngjae lagi kepada orang itu dengan perkataan yang belum selesai ia katakan karena terkejut saat orang itu melihat kearahnya

"Mau kemana?", tanya orang itu yang terkenyata adalah Hakyeon

"Hakyeon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Youngjae mencoba santaikepada Hakyeon

"Hanya ingin melihat sekolahmu.", jawab Hakyeon santai

"Apakah kau sudah minta izin?", tanya Youngjae seperti memastikan

"Hmm..", jawab Hakyeon dengan gumaman yang berarti iya

Setelah percakapan itu, Hakyeon pun berdiri dan langsung menarik kasar lengan Youngjae untuk dibawanya kepohon yang berada dibelakang kursi. Hakyeon langsung melempar Youngjae begitu saja dan membuat punggung Youngjae terasa sakit karena kerasnya pohon tersebut.

"Ya! Apa tadi itu huh?", ucap Youngjae seperti marah dan kesal kepada mantan pendamping hidupnya

Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Youngjae. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Hakyeon masuk ke lengkungan leher belakang Youngjae. Saat Youngjae merasakan itu, Youngjae terkejut sekali.

"Apa ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", ucap Youngjae yang mulai waspada dengan Hakyeon

"Ini yang terakhir.", ucap Hakyeon yang akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Apanya yang terakh—", tanya Youngjae yang bingung dan terkejut dengan Hakyeon yang memotong perkatannya

Sebelum Youngjae menyelesaikan perkatannya, Hakyeon langsung menyambar bibir Youngjae tanpa permisi. Dalam ciuman itu, Hakyeon merasa Youngjae ingin melepaskannya. Tapi tidak akan ia lepas dan malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan lengan kanannya yang sudah berada di belakang leher Youngjae.

5 detik kemudian, Hakyeon merasa Youngjae sudah mulai terhanyut dalam ciumannya. Youngjae mulai ingin melahap(?) bibirnya Hakyeon. Hakyeon pun juga begitu. Tanpa Youngjae sadari, kedua tangannya bergerak mengalungi lehernya Hakyeon.

"Hhmm.. ah~"

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon melepas ciumannya dengan Youngjae dengan lembut karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai oksigen lagi dan menempelkan dahinya dikepala Youngjae.

"Hhh~ hh.. hhh~", hembus Youngjae dan Hakyeon yang mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya

"Apanya yang hh~ terakh—Akh!", tanya Youngjae lagi dengan perkataan yang sama kepada Hakyeon dan dipotong Hakyeon lagi

Perkataan Youngjae terpotong lagi karena Hakyeon yang tanpa aba-aba atau semacamnya, langsung menyambar leher putih Youngjae dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah?", ucap Youngjae yang mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya Hakyeon yang selalu membuatnya terkejut saat Hakyeon sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Youngjae

"Tidak apa-apa kok.", ucap Hakyeon yang akhirnya menjawab sambil tersenyum manis

"Oh sudah jam 10am, aku pergi dulu.", ucap Hakyeon seperti mengalihkan topik sebelumnya

"Tunggu. Aku akan menemanimu.", ucap Youngjae kepada Hakyeon

"Ayo.", ajak Hakyeon

Saat ingin berjalan dari pohon itu, tiba-tiba

!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit Daehyun menunggu Youngjae didepan pintu gerbang dan tidak datang-datang juga. Kemudian, Daehyun pun berlari kearah sekolah untuk menjemput Youngjae yang sedari-tadi tidak datang.

"Ahjussi, tutup saja dulu gerbangnya.", ucap Daehyun kepada penjaga sekolah dengan cukup keras

Walaupun ahjussi penjaga sekolah itu mendengar perkataan Daehyun, tapi ia tidak menutup pintu gerbang karena ia yakin bahwa Daehyun akan kembali kesini. Saat hampir sampai ditaman, Daehyun berkata

"Mungkin dia sebentar lagi.", ucap Daehyun yang mengubah niatnya yang awalnya ingin menemui Youngjae dikamar menjadi menunggu Youngjae dikursi taman

Saat berjalan menuju kursi, tiba-tiba Daehyun melihat 2 orang dibelakang pohon yang didepan pohon tersebut adalah kursi yang ingin ia duduki untuk menunggu Youngjae datang. Karena penasaran dengan 2 orang itu, Daehyun kembali beberapa langkah untuk melihat 2 orang itu. Ternyata 2 orang itu sedang bermesraan dibelakang pohon itu. Daehyun sempat terkejut saat melihatnya. Tapi, siapa itu?. Daehyun melihat 2 orang itu sedang bercumbu mesra tanpa malu.

"Yo.. yo.. Youngjae?!", ucap Daehyun sangat terkejut saat melihat diantara 2 orang itu adalah Youngjae

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan namja itu?", tanya Daehyun yang hatinya mulai sakit saat melihat Youngjae bermesraan dengan namja lain

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa namja itu.", batin Daehyun

Betapa terkejutnya Daehyun melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai, secara diam-diam mendekati pada namja lain yang mungkin lebih baik darinya. Sakitnya hati Daehyun bagaikan ditusuk dengan jarum besar yang jumlahnya tidak terkira. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Bagaimana Youngjae bisa berbuat seperti tanpaku ketahui?. Berbagai pertanyaan sudah terbenak diotak Daehyun semenjak ia melihat kejadian itu. Kekuatan kaki Daehyun mulai hilang dan hampir jatuh saat berjalan menuju kursi yang ingin ia duduki untuk menunggu Youngjae tanpa melihat kearah 2 orang itu. Dan Daehyun berhasil duduk. Tidak ada kursi lain lagi selain yang ini. Setelah duduk, Daehyun mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendengar suara dari belakang pohon itu yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Hhmm.. ah~"

Mendengar suara itu, Daehyun langsung menutup rapat-rapat telinganya agar ia bisa tenang. Dengan telinganya yang tertutup oleh telapak tangannya, Daehyun menutup matanya dan menghirup udara secara beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan dengan niat untuk me-relax kan jiwanya yang hampir hilang.

"Apanya yang hh~ terakh—Akh!"

Mendengar suara Youngjae yang masuk ke telinga Daehyun walaupun tertutup oleh tangannya, Daheyun merasa khawatir dengan Youngjae karena takut akan diapa-apakan oleh namja yang sedang berdua dengan Youngjae.

"Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oh sudah jam 10am, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ayo."

"Sudah selesai?", batin Daehyun seperti memastikan

Setelah itu, Daehyun meletakkan tangannya seperti biasa dan bersikap wajar.

!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

!

"Oh Daehyun-ah!", ucap Youngjae yang sempat terkejut saat ingin menemani Hakyeon ke pintu gerbang dan ia melihat Daehyun yang duduk dikursi

"Youngjae-ah, kenapa kamu lama sekali?", tanya Daehyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman palsu

"Ah aku tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan dia.", jawab Youngjae kepada Daehyun sambil menunjuk Hakyeon

"Ah benarkah.. ayo kita pergi sebelum bisnya datang.", ucap Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang langsung berjalan melalui Youngjae dan Hakyeon

Daehyun memang tidak ingin tau siapa namja yang disamping Youngjae itu. Melihat Daehyun yang jalan lebih dulu, Youngjae dan Hakyeon pun mengikuti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipemberhentian bis, Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang menunggu bis untuk menuju supermarket. Sedangkan Hakyeon sudah pulang lebih dulu karena temannya sudah menjemput. Sedari tadi, Daehyun terus meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong jaketnya. 5 menit kemudian, bis yang dinaiki pun datang. Semua orang yang menunggu segera naik dan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Daehyun-ah ayo.", ajak Youngjae kepada Daehyun

Setelah ajakan itu, Daehyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke bis. Youngjae yang masuk lebih dulu dan duduk dikursi paling belakang, memberi aba-aba kepada Daehyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Tapi Daehyun tidak mau. Daehyun pun duduk dikursi yang berada didepan kursi Youngjae.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Daehyun dan Youngjae berpisah dan asik dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Youngjae merasa bingung kenapa Daehyun ingin duduk sendiri. Mungkin gara-gara ia melihat dirinya bersama Hakyeon?, mungkin saja. Butuh penjelasan yang singkat tapi padat untuk memberitahu Daehyun menurut Youngjae. Haruskah aku mendekatinya?, batin Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk memberitahu Daehyun yang sebenarnya.

6 menit kemudian, bis berhenti dipemberhentian dimana Daehyun dan Youngjae akan turun. Saat bis sudah berhenti sempurna, Daehyun langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar bis sebelum penumpang lainnya berebut untuk keluar dari bis. Melihat itu, Youngjae langsung saja mengikuti Daehyun yang sudah jalan lebih dulu ke supermarket yang ingin didatangi.

"Daehyun-ah!", panggil Youngjae sambil berlari kecil melewati banyak orang

Saat Youngjae memanggil Daehyun, Daehyun sudah masuk lebih dulu ke supermarket. Melihat itu, Youngjae mempercepat larinya agar bisa menghampiri Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, dimana Daehyun? Kenapa ia cepat sekali?", ucap Youngjae yang sangat sibuk mencari Daehyun dari banyaknya orang yang berkeliaran

Karena tidak dapat, kemudian Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam yang bisa dibilang orang-orang tidak terlalu banyak berkeliaran. Menyusuri setiap korner makanan yang disediakan, tetap saja tidak menemukan Daehyun. Saat melewati korner makanan sereal, Youngjae menemukan Daehyun yang sedang memilih-milih kotak makanan sereal sambil memegang sebuah keranjang. Dengan cepat, Youngjae berlari ke arah Daehyun dan langsung memeluk Daehyun dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun terus saja berjalan sendirian tanpa mengkhawatirkan Youngjae yang sedang sibuk mencari dirinya. Mengambil keranjang yang sudah disediakan dan mulai berbelanja.

"Biskuit? Buah? Atau sereal?", ucap Daehyun seperti memilih

Saat melewati korner makanan sereal, Daehyun mengembalikan langkahnya dan masuk ke korner itu. Mulai melihat-lihat kotak sereal disana dengan berbagai merek yang tersusun rapi seperti sebuah perpustakaan.

"Seperti biasa saja deh.", ucap Daehyun mengambil kotak makanan sereal yang sering ia makan bersama dengan susu

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan yang langsung melingkar dilengan Daehyun dan sempat mengejutkan Daehyun. Rasa hangat langsung dirasakan Daehyun.

"Jangan pergi sendirian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pergi sendirian.", ucap Youngjae dalam pelukannya bersama Daehyun

Daehyun sempat terkejut saat yang memeluknya adalah Youngjae.

"Aku sayang sama kamu.", ucap Youngjae sejujurnya kepada Daehyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiba didepan pintu utama setelah pergi ke supermarket, Youngjae berkata,

"Kita naik lift saja yuk.", ajak Youngjae kepada Daehyun

"Bukannya masih diperbaiki?", tanya Daehyun

"Sudah kok. Ayo.", ajak Youngjae yang jalan duluan ke tempat lift

Tanpa basa-basi, Daehyun mengikuti Youngjae ke tempat lift yang baru saja ia tau bahwa sudah diperbaiki. Sesampai didepan pintu lift, mereka perlu menunggu lift yang akan mereka berdua naiki menuju ke lantai pertama.

Ting!

Bunyi itu bertanda lift sudah sampai dilantai pertama. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun segera masuk dan Youngjae langsung menekan tombol lantai 3 yaitu lantai dimana kamar mereka berada. Selama dalam lift, Daehyun dan Youngjae berjauhan. Karena canggung atau semacamnya. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja, lift berhenti dilantai 2.

"Kenapa berhenti dilantai 2?", ucap Youngjae yang bingung

Pintu lift terbuka dan muncul sekitar 5 orang yang ingin masuk lift. 5 orang itu masuk dan memenuhi ruang lift. Youngjae yang berdiri dipojok kanan, bergerak ke pojok kanan tepatnya ke tempat Daehyun berdiri karena orang-orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba Youngjae terdorong yang awalanya berdiri disebelah Daehyun, menjadi berdiri didepan Daehyun karena salah satu dari orang yang baru masuk lift itu, ingin ke tempat Youngjae berdiri. Tidak ada ruang lagi Youngjae untuk bergerak. Badannya tertempel sempurna didepan Daehyun.

Dada Youngjae bergerak karena ia bernapas dan Daehyun sangat merasakan hal itu. Awalnya, Youngjae menoleh kesamping dan kemudian bertatap mata dengan Daehyun. Daehyun pun begitu. Kontak mata mereka bertemu. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Tiba-tiba, pupil mata Daehyun melirik bibir Youngjae yang selalu menggoda gairah Daehyun. Kemudian, Daehyun menutup matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mendekati wajah Youngjae dengan alasan ingin mencium Youngjae. Melihat itu, Youngjae hanya diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semakin dekat dan jarak mulai tereleminasi.

Ting!

Bunyi lift berhenti dilantai berikutnya yaitu lantai 3, terdengar ditelinga Daehyun dan Youngjae. Mendengar itu, Daehyun langsung membuka matanya dan bertatap dengan Youngjae.

"Ah mianhae.. kajja.", ajak Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Youngjae untuk keluar dari lift yang penuh dengan orang-orang

Setiba dijalur menuju ke kamar 28, Daehyun melepas genggamannya dari tangan Youngjae dan berjalan sendirian dengan santainya tanpa mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu 1 detik yang lalu. Melihat itu, Youngjae sempat terkejut dan berlari mengikuti Daehyun dan memeluk Daehyun dari belakang. Daehyun sempat terkejut juga saat Youngjae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi sendirian.", ucap Youngjae dalam pelukannya dengan Daehyun

Tiba-tiba Daehyun menghela napasnya dan dikeluarnya dari mulut seperti orang yang sedang marah. Merasakan itu, Youngjae perlahan-lahan melepak pelukannya. Saat Youngjae melepas pelukannya dari Daehyun, tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik kembali tangan Youngjae agar ia tetap memeluknya.

"Jangan dilepas.", ucap Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Daehyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

09.29 PM 

Semenjak pagi tadi, Youngjae sudah sangat penasaran dengan kotak yang terletak diatas meja kecil dekat kasurnya itu yang bukanlah milik Daehyun. Malam ini, Youngjae ingin melihat isi kotak itu. Dan saat ini, Youngjae sudah berada didepan kotak itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Youngjae teringat Hakyeon dan kejadian pagi tadi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Yang terakhir?", tanya Youngjae kepada dirinya sendiri

Dengan santai, Youngjae membuka tutup kotak itu dan isinya adalah beberapa barang yang tidak tersusun rapi. Diatas barang-barang dengan letak yang tidak beraturan itu, Youngjae menemukan sebuah kertas. Terlihat seperti memo.

"Barang-barang siapa ini..", ucap Youngjae

Kemudian, Youngjae pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

To. Yoo Youngjae

"_Annyeong Youngjae-ah. Apa kabar? Dan bagaimana keadaanmu?. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja dengan Daehyun. Maaf aku tidak bisa secara langsung denganmu karena ada hal mendesak yang ku terima. Hari ini, aku akan menemuimu. Sebagai tanda aku masih merindukanmu hehe. Aku harus pergi ke Paris untuk menyelesaikan hal mendesak yang sudah ku tulis sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menemuimu hari ini dan menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingin hal mendesak itu terjadi. Sementara aku pergi ke Paris dan tidak ada di Korea, aku harap kamu dan Daehyun bisa bersatu dengan jangka waktu yang tidak terbatas. Kuharap kamu bahagia dengan Daehyun didunia baru kalian. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memilikimu selamanya, Yoo Youngjae. Bersenang-senanglah dengan pendamping hidupmu yang baru."_

From. Cha Hakyeon (N)

Surat itu ditulis sendiri oleh Hakyeon dengan tangannya sendiri. Dari kalimat awal, Youngjae sudah menitikkan air mata. Pada bagian isi suratnya, Youngjae semakin menangis bahkan sampia terisak. Dan saat membaca bagian akhirnya, surat itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Youngjae karena Youngjae sudah tidak tahan lagi denga tangisnya yang terus-menerus keluar sehingga ia terduduk dengan kaki yang tertekuk dan kemudian ia peluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepala.

Rasanya, Youngjae sangat ingin berteriak memanggil nama Hakyeon dan berlari ke bandara untuk menemui Hakyeon untuk terakhir kalinya. Kata pertama Youngjae setelah membaca surat dan kata-kata terakhir Hakyeon untuk dirinya, adalah "Wae?". Air mata Youngjae terus bercucuran tanpa henti yang tentu saja membuat pipi cubby-nya basah. Dengan air mata yang terus berkeluaran, Youngjae mencoba bangkit dan berpegangan pada kotak. Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae terduduk lagi karena saat ia berpegangan dengan kotak itu, kotak itu tidak bisa menahan Youngja eyang mencoba bangkit sehingga semua isi pada kotak itu terjatuh berhamburan. Melihat itu, Youngjae melihat barang-barang Hakyeon bersama dirinya berhamburan disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Youngjae terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil barang tersebut. Yaitu foto dirinya dan Hakyeon yang 3 hari lalu ia ambil ditaman. Mengambil foto itu dan ia tatap. Tetesan air mata Youngjae menetes dengan bebasnya dan jatuh dipermukaan kaca yang menutupi foto tersebut. Karena air mata dan isakan yang terus-menerus keluar, Youngjae bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Bruuk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air hangat dari shower terus berjatuhan ke tubuh atletis Daehyun. Rambut hitam pekat Daehyun terbasahi oleh cucuran air hangat. Tiba-tiba, Daehyun mendengar suara barang-barang yang terjatuh. Daehyun sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya karena suara itu.

"Mungkin buku-buku Youngjae jatuh.", ucap Daehyun yang kembali dengan aktivitasnya

Kemudian, Daehyun memutar ke kanan pegangan shower untuk mematikan air. Setelah itu, Daehyun mengambil handuk.

"Ah! Aku lupa lagi bawa kaos ku. Aish! Kaos dalamku ya juga.", kesal Daehyun yang baru saja sadar

Terpaksa saja Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana boxer-nya. Meletakkan handuk kecilnya diatas bahunya, Daehyun membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bruuk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruuk!

"Akh!"

Youngjae yang ingin mencuci wajahnya dan Daehyun yang ingin keluar, bertebarakan tanpa disengaja. Alhasil, Youngjae yang berlari itu terjatuh diatas badan Daehyun dan Daehyun sendiri terbaring dilantai dengan kepala yang sempat terbentur.

Setelah terjatuh bersamaan, mereka saling melihat. Jarak antara mereka, hampir terhapus sepenuhnya. Sangat dekat. Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang matanya penuh dengan air mata. Sedangkan Youngjae melihat Daehyun yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dibadannya.

"Kenapa.. kau.. menangis?", tanya Daehyun kepada Youngjae

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Youngjae langsung bangkit dan langsung mencuci wajahnya diwastafel. Sebelum Youngjae memutar pemegang wastafel tersebut, Daehyun sudah menjauhkan tangan Youngjae dari situ dan kemudian memegang bahu Youngjae.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Daehyun lagi kepada Youngjae

Jawaban Youngjae adalah hanya isakannya saja yang membuat Daehyun semakin penasaran.

"Jawab aku.", tegas Daehyun sambil menghapus air mata yang terus bercucuran dimata Youngjae

Youngjae masih saja tidak menjawab. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Youngjae, Daehyun pun menengok ke meja Youngjae yang disekitarnya berhamburan barang-barang Hakyeon. Setelah melihat itu, Daehyun langsung mengerti apa yang dirasakan Youngjae. Sedih.

"Tenanglah."ucap Daehyun kepada Youngjae

"Aku mengambil bajuku dulu ya. Kita bicara saja.", tambah Daehyun kepada Youngjae dengan senyumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Youngjae untuk mengambil bajunya

Sedari berhadapan dengan Daehyun tadi, Youngjae masih saja tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Setelah Daehyun pergi, Youngjae kembali dengan tujuannya ke kamar mandi yaitu mencuci wajahnya. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Youngjae melihat mukanya sendiri dikaca. Matanya hampir memerah. Begitupun dengan hidungnya.

Tapi, Youngjae baru sadar bahwa saat ia terjatuh dengan Daehyun, Daehyun tidak memakai baju. Mata Youngjae menjadi sedikit membesar.

"Aku mengambil bajuku dulu ya. Kita bicara saja."

Tetapi, bukan itu ingatan yang sepenuhnya ada diotak Youngjae. Tapi, ingatan tentang Hakyeon dan ia. Sebenarnya, Youngjae masih sayang dengan Hakyeon. Begitupun juga dengan Hakyeon. Youngjae hanya bisa menghela berat napasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kaos putih simple, Daehyun menuruni anak tangga. Saat ia melihat Youngjae dikamar mandi dari jauh, ia terlihat seperti masih sedih. Melihat itu, daehyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Tetapi, Daehyun malah berjalan ke hamburan barang-barang Hakyeon. Daehyun lihat semua barang-barang itu. Tiba-tiba, mata Daehyun berhenti disebuah benda yang membenarkan dugannya kenapa Youngjae menangis. Yaitu sebuah foto Hakyeon dan Youngjae. Foto itu adalah foto selca Hakyeon dengan Youngjae tertidur dibahu Hakyeon.

"Hahh~ Cha Hakyeon."

Tiba-tiba..

**Amudo mollae saranghae~**

Ponsel Youngjae berbunyi yang menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk diatas kasurnya. Mendengar itu, Daehyun langsung mengalih pupil matanya ke ponsel Youngjae. Bertuliskan..

"N"

"N?", batin Daehyun sempat kebingungan

Saat Daehyun ingin mengambil ponsel Youngjae, sang pemilik handphone sudah terlebih dulu mengambilnya. Kemudian, Youngjae menatap sebentar layar ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dan berkata..

"Bisakah.. kau.. tinggalkan ku sebentar?", tanya Youngjae kepada Daehyun

"Baiklah.", jawab Daehyun santai yang kemudian ia berjalan naik ke lantai dua

Setelah Daehyun pergi, Youngjae mengangkat telepon Hakyeon.

"Yeoboseyo?", tanya Hakyeon disana

"..."

"Yeoboseyo?", tanya Hakyeon lagi

".. nn..ne?", jawab Youngjae yang terlihat seperti mulai kosong

"Annyeong.", sapa Hakyeon kepada Youngjae dengan senangnya

".. hmm..", balas Youngjae dengan hanya gumaman

"Hey, kenapa kamu? Kok terlihat diem?", tanya Hakyeon yang seperti penasaran dan khawatir dan ingin membuat Youngjae mengeluarkan air matanya lagi

"Hanya..", jawab Youngjae semakin kosong

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku masih sayang kok.", ucap Hakyeon yang membuat Youngjae semakin berjatuhan air matanya

"Aku juga.. hiks.. masih.. sa-", jawab Youngjae yang sudah menangis dengan kata-kata yang terpotong karena ada sesuatu yang membuat handphone-nya terjatuh begitu saja

Sebelum Youngjae menyelesaikan jawabannya kepada Hakyeon, secepat kilat Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dari belakang dibahunya Youngjae. Merasakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba, handphone Youngjae terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Jangan menangis.", ucap Daehyun ditelinga Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah! Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Hakyeon ditelpon yang belum Youngjae tutup dengan keadaan khawatir

1 menit berlalu, Daehyun masih memeluk Youngjae dengan erat dan hangat. Dan 1 menit berlalu juga, Hakyeon sudah menutup teleponnya dengan Youngjae. Dalam pelukan Daehyun, Youngjae hanya berdiri diam seperti mannique. Pikiran Youngjae menjadi kosong total semenjak itu. Kemudian, tangan Youngjae perlahan-lahan bergerak dan mengenggam erat tangan Daehyun. Seperti mengingatkan Daehyun untuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya yang menghangatkan diri Youngjae. Layaknya pelukan Hakyeon yang Youngjae rasakan.

"Berbaliklah.", ucap Daehyun yang membuka mulutnya semenjak 1 menit lalu terdiam

Mendengar perintah itu, Youngjae berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Daehyun.

"Jangan menangis.", ucap Daehyun sambil menghapus air mata Youngjae yang membasahi pipi manis Youngjae

Setelah menghapusnya, Daehyun mengangat dagu Youngjae untuk bertatap mata dengannya sambil tersenyum manis. Saat mata Youngjae dan mata Daehyun bertemu, sedetik kemudian Youngjae menatap Daehyun seperti Hakyeon. Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan wajah yang masih sedih. Tanpa Youngjae gerakkan, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan-lahan dan menyentuh wajah lembut Daehyun.

Elusan yang sangat lembut bagi Daehyun tanpa ia ketahui.

"Daehyun-ah..", panggil Youngjae dengan suaranya yang terdengar ingin menangis lagi

"Jangan menan-..", balas Daehyun mendengar suara Youngjae dengan jawaban yang terpotong karena ulah Youngjae

Daehyun menjadi begitu, karena tiba-tiba saja Youngjae menciumnya tanpa ia ketahui. Bukannya terkejut atau semacamnya, Daehyun malah membalas ciuman Youngjae yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu semenjak ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan namja secantik Youngjae.

Saat bercumbu, Youngjae mengeluarkan ait matanya yang tidak tau kenapa atau penyebabnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangan masing-masing dileher keduanya.

Malam ini, adalah malam yang berharga bagi mereka berdua. Mereka bisa menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dengan perkataan yang singkat tapi padat. Bukan yang terawal dan terakhir. Tapi itu adalah selamanya. Tidak terbatas. 

**-END-**

Gajeeeeeeeeee~~~~!.. saya cuman minta Kritik+Sarannya aja .. bilang aja klo ada salah .. Mian klo nungguuuuuuuuu~~~~ lama banget buat part 3 nya.. sampe selese bulan puasa ampe bulan agustus.. What is this!? Hahahaha XD.. Btw, yang mo lebih deket dengan author yang lelet ini, bisa dengan cara ini .. Add, Invite, Follow, de el el

Facebook : Moon Dae Jae  
>Twitter : SexyDolbaek_N<br>ID Line : Ravienne  
>Instagram : ace_nnn<br>WhatsApp : 081952773593 (Cha Ravi)  
>ID KakaoTalk : Ravienne<br>BBM : 7CEA92A7  
>Gmail : babydaejae<p>

[INFO] this is just information for my fans hahaha :P XD.. Fandom author, nambah atu *gk ada yang nanya*.. B.A.B.Y (B.A.P) dan Starlight (VIXX).. makanya nama sosmed author banyak dari nama member VIXX.. Tapi, tetep B.A.P dong yang No.1 ;) :D ^_^


End file.
